


Trust

by SixStepsAway



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, idk how old he is, some vague painplay themes but only vague, tagged underage because she's still 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixStepsAway/pseuds/SixStepsAway
Summary: Sabrina and Nick finally sleep together.(Spoilers for season 2, but no darkness here, just two cuties in love.)





	Trust

"Nick?" It's a dumb question. She _knows_ it's a dumb question. After everything they've been through, after _all of it_ , after she nearly ended up - what? Married? To the devil? Even she isn't sure if her coronation was a wedding - she knows this is a dumb, dumb question. "Will it hurt?"

You see the thing is, they've finally found a moment of peace, and they're in the woods, spread out on a picnic blanket, and he asked her, straight up, "Do you want to?" and she said yes, because _god_ , yes. She means it, too. She really does. But she doesn't want it to hurt.

It feels like everything in her life has to _hurt_.

He doesn't seem to think it's dumb. He just smiles down at her like she personally hung the moon for their enjoyment, cups her face in his hands and says, "Not if I can help it. We'll take it slow."

"Just the first time," she says, and then she blushes.

He kisses her, slow and deep. He loves her, she can feel it in the touch of her fingertips to his skin where she can find it. She opens her mouth up and he licks into it, she flicks her tongue over his and moans softly, which makes her giggle. He laughs too.

"Are you going to laugh all the way through this?" He rubs his nose to hers.

"Probably," she says and giggles some more. "Is that bad?"

"Nah," he says. "Not at all."

She kisses him this time, harder than he kissed her. She finds the soft skin of his waist over the hard muscles of his abs and drags his shirt up until she can get it off over his head.

"You're eager," he says. She bites his shoulder to shut him up and it doesn't really work, drags a groan from his chest instead. She does it again, savours the rumble beneath her fingertips as her teeth sink into his skin.

He pulls her up until she's sitting up, her legs spread out behind him, and unzips the back of her dress. He pulls it open, she lifts her arms and lets him pull it right off her body.

"Have I ever told you how much I appreciate your choice in lingerie?" he purrs. He looks her over, drags his eyes over the way her bra pushes up her chest, lifts his hand and slides his fingertips along her garter, starting at the bottom. His fingers slip underneath it, follow the patch of skin just beneath her underwear.

"Y-You do?" There's a quiver in her voice and he seems to love it, eyes glinting, a grin coming over his face.

"I do," he says.  "But I can't wait to see you out of it."

"Cheesy," she accuses. He clicks his fingers and the clasp of her bra falls open. She feigns a gasp of offense. " _Nicholas!_ How dare you?"

The bra falls from her body with another click of his fingers, leaving her clad in nothing but the shorts of her underwear and the headband holding back her hair, and she can't pretend to be offended as the cold night air hits her skin. Instead, she laughs again, catches him by his face to kiss, but he pulls back from her touch.

She opens her eyes to figure out why and he's looking at her chest, drinking in the sight of her breasts bared to his eyes, and the exposure to his gaze causes her to blush hotly. "Nick!"

He chuckles. "What? Am I not supposed to _look at you_ while we do this?"

"N-No, that isn't it." She squirms under his gaze, the slow grin on his face and the intensity of his stare going right between her legs.

"Then what?" He unhooks one garter, but he uses his hand this time. She shivers again. She doesn't have a good answer so she doesn't give one.

He grabs her by the knees, pulls her legs across his and unhooks the other garter. He rolls down her left stocking, pulls it off over her foot and tosses it aside. "Hmm? No answer? You're usually so hard to shut up."

" _Nick_ ," she complains, but it's hard to be mad at him when he's making her body hum with anticipation.

She thinks about what Roz said, about how her body just took over and thinks it's true. She may not consciously know what to do, but her body does.

And Nick certainly does. He lays her down so her legs are still across his, her spine against the picnic blanket, hooks his thumbs through her underwear and pulls them off.

Cold air hits her warm cunt and she shudders and closes her legs with a snap.

"Okay?" he checks and presses kisses to her collarbone.

"Cold," she says and they laugh and he kisses her lips.

"Do you want to raincheck?" he says. "Coldcheck?"

"Nah." She pulls him closer by the belt loops of his pants, drags him down on top of her. She doesn't want to do it like this, but she's cold and he makes an excellent blanket. "I don't want to wait another moment."

He seems to like that, judging by the low groan against her shoulder. She wraps her legs around his hips and he grinds his hardness against her through his pants.

"Ah, fuck, Nick." She's felt it before - it'd be hard not to, rolling around on her bed with him - but it's different against her bare body, even if she's definitely used to him being still in his pants.

She works them open, struggling a little with the button being opposite. She could use magic, but then she wouldn't have the excuse to touch him.

He kisses her mouth, one hand rolling over her breast. He kneads lightly and she jerks her hips upwards, grinding her clit against the front of his pants. "Oh, fuck, _fuck_ ," she gasps as he groans slightly into her mouth, voice rumbling down his chest and into his abdomen by her hands. "God, fucking, take them off!"

He cracks up laughing, drawing off her and pulling his pants off. He kicks them aside, but he's still wearing boxer shorts and she considers setting them alight, except he's still in them.

"Nick." She shoves at them, he grabs her hands and grins. " _Nick!_ "

"What? Something you want, Spellman?" He's smirking at her. He's so damn proud of himself and if she didn't love him to death she'd be furious, but it's just so attractive, so she kisses him again and palms his dick under her hand. He swears into her mouth like he didn't expect her to be so forward. She grabs him through his boxers, probably a little too rough, but he seems to like that, judging by the bite mark she left on his shoulder.

She grabs him, rolls them over so he hits the grass on his back by the picnic blanket. He grunts in surprise. "Ow, hellhounds," he grumbles. "I lied to you."

She jerks back on top of him and frowns. "What?"

He reaches under his back and drags a rock out from under himself, holding it up in accusation. "It _does_ hurt."

She lets out a little squeal of laughter and kisses him again. He tosses the rock aside and wraps her up in his arms, leans up so their bare chests press together, pushes against her and bites lightly at her lower lip. She sinks her teeth into his until he's hissing. He drops back onto the ground, swears her name under his breath.

"You like that," she says, smirking down at him. "Does Nicholas Scratch like it rough?"

He chuckles, flustered and breathless from her. She loves having this effect on him. "You really wanna be asking me about my likes right now?" He grabs her by the hips and she frowns a little.

"Yeah," she says, "I want to know what you like, even though it was with other people. I'm not jealous. You're all mine now."

He grins slowly under her. He pushes her down his body until she's seated against him on his boxers and then he grinds up against her clit, more deliberately this time to provoke a response. She groans and drops her hands to his chest, digs her nails into his skin. He sits up, kisses her neck and starts murmuring, his voice rumbling low under her ear.

"Yeah, I like it rough," he says, "sometimes. Other times, I like it like this." He rocks up under her, bumps his erection against her wet folds. She swears breathily and grabs him by his hair, twisting her hand up in it. "Depends who I'm with and what they're into. I like this though." He touches his shoulder, the mark she left, drawing back to meet her eyes and grin. He watches her drop her gaze to follow the path of his fingers across the mark. "Marks of ownership."

He kisses her neck again. She doesn't know what to say, doesn't know how to respond to that. "Lift up."

She moans when lifting out of his lap loses her the contact between them, then he's shirking his boxers, dropping her back down into his lap and it's _so much closer_ now, _he's_ so much closer. He pulls her until her legs are locked around his waist and his cock is rocking against her directly and kisses her neck and her throat. She drops her head back, exposes it to his attention, and shudders as he swipes his tongue up from the base of her throat to just under her chin.

"Sabrina," he murmurs. She opens her eyes, looks at him. "I need to know."

"What?" She catches his head in her hands, thumbs brushing his ears. "What is it?"

"Do you trust me?"

She kisses him softly, rests her nose against his. "I do," she says. "I do, Nick. I trust you."

He makes a thankful little sound, buries his face in her shoulder for a moment. "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too," she murmurs against his temple.

He catches her by the hips again, lifts her slightly so he can position himself against her wet pussy. He meets her eyes, fire in his own, looking for permission.

She sinks down onto him instead.

He clutches onto her with his free hand, lips parting and eyes screwing closed in pleasure. She drinks it in, lowers onto him until he's filling her up completely, stretching her out just right. He feels amazing inside her, caught between perfect sin and endless heaven.

She kisses him again, catches him surprise when he's so lost in the feeling of being inside her that he doesn’t see it coming. It's an open-mouthed, wet, hot kiss, lips barely moving, tongues touching. She stays very still until she's sure he isn't about to disappear, then she shoves him backwards, lets his spine hit the picnic blanket again. He grunts low, grips her hips and rocks up into her.

Fire sparks behind her eyelids and she shuts her eyes, presses her lips together and starts rolling her hips in time with his slow, lazy thrusts. He guides her with the pressure of his hold on her hips, keeps her moving in time with his movements. She braces with her knees against the dirt and her hands on his chest and every rock up that she meets with a drop down is another layer of perfect pleasure exploding in her body.

"Fuck, Sabrina," he groans, "you feel amazing." He snaps up into her with the sharpest, hardest thrust so far and she makes a startled little _ah_ under her breath of pleasure and bites her nails into his chest. "Hell sent, Sabrina."

How true it is that hell sent her, but she doesn't dwell on it. She folds forwards onto his chest, kisses his mouth until both their chins are wet from the sloppy, messy attempt to touch tongues. He slides his hands down, grabs her ass and grips until it's filling up his hands. She drops her face into his shoulder and he fucks into her, fast and hard enough that she's shouting before she knows it, moaning and crying out little whimpers of his name into the earth below his shoulder.

He releases her ass with one hand, grabs her hair and drags her face back so he can kiss her again. She shouts and keens into his mouth, thighs shaking and quivering from the intensity of his pounding pace between them. Pleasure builds up in her stomach but it's not enough for her to come.

"Nick, Nick," she gasps into his mouth, edging into desperation. "Please, please! I need--"

She doesn't finish. He kisses her again, releases her hair but she doesn't break the kiss. His hand goes down their bodies, slides between all the places they're plastered together, finds its way between her legs. His fingers flick over her clit, quick enough that she lets out a little shriek at the shot of pleasure that shoots through her.

"Oh, oh, oh," she stammers and she tenses up, faced by the certainty that she won't be allowed to have something this good, that it'll get destroyed if she lets herself--

"Sabrina," his voice says and she doesn't know how he's managing to be her centre in the middle of this but when she sits up a little, his thrusts slowing into slow, deep strokes that send tingles from her very core up to the back of her neck, he's looking intently at her. "It's okay, I promise. I've got you. It's okay to let go, I'll catch you."

The tension flows away and her orgasm catches her off guard. It strikes through her like lightning and she shrieks, grabs him by the upper arm and scrabbles her other hand at the grass beside them. He stares at her the whole time, drinking in how she looks when she comes, and then he grabs her by the ass with both hands and starts fucking her with the kind of reckless abandon she's sure they'll both enjoy from the start in future.

He sits up, the angle sliding him in deeper. They groan together and she wraps her arms around his shoulders, lets her nails dig sharply into his flesh. He kisses her hard, she scratches one set of nails up until she can grab him by a handful of hair and yank his head back to meet his eyes.

"Come," she says on instinct. His eyes go wide and he obliges without trying, shouting and gripping onto her, bucking hard and deep and gasping her name.

It's hot and it's wet inside her, her whole body shivers and jitters from it. He drops his face to her shoulder, little aftershocks occasionally jerking his body in her hold, and mumbles her name.

They should move but she doesn't want to. She wants to stay like this forever, so she catches his face in her hands, tilts it up and kisses him again. It's soft this time, full of love and nothing else. He sighs between her lips. She's still holding his hair in her grip.

"Fuck," he breathes. She laughs softly.

"You don't have to flatter me," she says, nerves rising up in her chest.

"Oh, I _know_ ," he says. "No flattery necessary. _Fuck_." He holds her around the waist, rests his open mouth against her collarbone and closes his eyes. "Is this what the mortals call a religious experience?"

She giggles into his hair. "It was for _me_ ," she says. She messes his hair up a little more with her fingertips, scritches the back of his neck. He sighs softly and nuzzles his nose against the side of her neck and under her jaw. She holds onto him tighter, says his name under her breath.

"Are we staying here all night?" he asks.

"Mmm, I think so." She kisses his forehead. "Why?"

He grabs her tighter, rolls them over so their legs tangle up on the picnic blanket and they can settle down together. She squeals, giggles, laughs and buries her face against his shoulder. He's quiet for a moment, then he says, "Hey, uh..."

"Yeah?" She draws back so she can meet his eyes.

"Was this okay?" It's his turn to be nervous. She kisses his lips, then his nose, then his forehead again.

"It was perfect," she says. She rests her head against his and looks up at the moon overhead. "It's everything I ever wanted it to be."

He pulls her close, warm arm across her waist and hand against the side of her chest. "I'm glad."

She smiles to herself and closes her eyes. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, guys, trying to figure out what they'd swear to after the end of season 2 is so hard? Would you want to swear on your dad in the sack with your boyfriend who was possessed by him for a while there? I know I wouldn't, but they're hardly going to swap over to godly swears either, which leaves me shrieking into the void. 
> 
> I like that I wrote 3k of these cuties and it can't go towards my camp nanowrimo words this month. Hm.
> 
> (If you have any ideas for fics or would like to prompt me, please do! Just toss it in here http://sixstepsaway.tumblr.com/ask and let loose the dogs of war.
> 
> I also have a post here: https://sixstepsaway.tumblr.com/post/184058599191/fic-requests if you want to know if I'll write any other ships (or Riverdale ships/fics/whatever)! I also appreciate reblogs if you like my work, since it gets me more prompts!)


End file.
